User blog:Historyfan15/Scaredy Daisy
Daisy the Diesel Railcar was making her way back home after a hard day's work. Daisy: (sighs) Finally. Back to me' nice, warm shed. Along the way, Daisy had to pass through the forest. During the daytime, the forest was nice and peaceful. But at nighttime, things looked very different. Considering it was late February, many of the trees (excluding the pine trees) still didn't have leafs. The darkness of the night and the brightness of the moon gave off creepy shapes and shadows. Daisy herself knew there was nothing to be afraid about, she was just a little anxious of what be in the dark. Luckily, she had a headlamp atop her front windows. (rustling) Daisy: Huh? What was that? There came no reply. Daisy: Hmm, must have been hearing things. (rustling) Daisy: (stops) Hello? Is someone there? The rustling became louder. Daisy became to feel a little tense. Daisy: Um, I mean no harm? (growling) Daisy: OOOHHH! Daisy bolted away as fast as her wheels could carry, not wanting to stay about while there could be something lurking around. Back at the sheds, the engines were just settling down for the night, when they could hear Daisy's horn in the distance. Gordon: Huh? Daisy: Oh, let me in! Let in me! Thomas: Daisy? Daisy! Stop!! (Bump!) Thomas and Daisy: (meekly) Ow. Percy: Daisy, are you alright? Daisy: Oh, yes. Perfectly fine. Thomas: (groans) Then why did you just run into me? Daisy: Um...faulty brakes? (smiles sheepishly) Gordon: (huffily) Excuse me? But some of us are trying to sleep. Thomas: I think I'll sleep with the shed doors closed tonight. Percy: Oh, Thomas. It was an accident. Too embarrassed to say anything else, Daisy rolled into her shed and went to sleep. The next day, Daisy decided to carry on with her work as usual, hoping to avoid suspicion. Daisy: Oh, how embarrassing. I only hope no one else hears about this. I'll be the laughingstock of the whole city. Mavis: Hello, Daisy. Daisy: Hello, Mav...is? (looks up) Mavis: What? Daisy: Is that a...dragon? Mavis: Well, yes. It's for the carnival coming soon. Did you think it was real? Daisy: What? Of course not. (blows horn and sets off) Mavis: What's bitten her? Hmm. (blow horn and sets off) Daisy: (through her teeth) Nice one, Daisy. Thinking a fake dragon was real. At the main station, Daisy was waiting for her passengers. Seeing as she had nothing to do, she decided to take a little nap. But that didn't last long... Scar: Wake up, you lazy bum! Daisy: (wakes up) Oh, don't tear off my buffers! (looks to her right) Oh, it's only you two. Shere Khan: (chuckles) Had a little fright, did you? Scar: Poor thing. She must have had a bad dream. (snickers) Daisy: (huffily) Very funny. Now if you don't mind clearing away from my sight, I'd be more than happy. Scar: Well, that's no way to speak to royalty. Daisy: (teasingly) Royalty? Where? All I see is a lion and a tiger. Shere Khan: Pfft! Women. Scar: Quite. After the two had gone, Daisy decided to carry on with her work. Only this time, she decided to be on high alert in case anything might pop out. As the sun became to go down, Daisy was exhausted. All she wanted to do was go back to her shed to sleep. But, unfortunately, she had to wait in a siding to wait for a road, as there was maintenance work going on further up the line. Daisy: Oh, just my luck. What's next? I had to sleep here all night? Night soon fell. It became dark and cold. Daisy didn't like it at all. Daisy: (shudders) I hope they finish soon. Just then, Daisy saw something coming towards her. She decided to put on a brave face to show that she wasn't going to back down. Daisy: Come on. I'm not scared of you. Come out and face me. But then, out of the bushes, came two wolves. Daisy looked closely at the two. One of them appeared to be injured from getting caught in a trap. The injured one was female. Her mate was carrying her on his back, trying to find someone who could help. Daisy couldn't help but feel sorry for them. She wanted to do something to help them. Then, she got an idea. Daisy: This may ruin my upholstery, but I can't just let them suffer out here in this cold. (whistles) You two! Over here! The wolves struggled their way towards Daisy. Once there, she opened one of her doors to let them in. With the help of her mate, the female wolf went in first, followed by her mate. At that moment, it was deemed that Daisy could pass, with the maintenance workers finishing their work. With a blast of her horn, Daisy set out to Toon City to find help. The pained whines of the wolves inside her made her non-existent heart break. Daisy: (sighs) How could someone so cruel do this to these poor animals? When she finally reached the hospital, Toby and Henrietta were there, too, dropping off medical supplies. Toby: Hello, Daisy. Wasn't expecting to see you here. Henrietta: What brings you here, then? Daisy: I've got some patients of my own to drop off. Mary: Really? Mary had stepped out of the hospital to go home, until now. When Daisy opened her door, Mary was surprised to see the wolves in here. Mary: Oh, the poor dears. The female one's right paw needs to be looked at. Thank you so much, Daisy. I never thought you of all engines would do something so generous. Daisy: (modestly) Well, we all have our moments. Mary: We'll take it from here. Come on, you two. Mary led the wolves into the hospital, so that the doctors could look at the female's paw. Toby: Well, did you ever see anything like that? Henrietta: Daisy being nice? Not really. Daisy is still known to be a prissy diva, but the events from that day had given her a new found patience for animals, wolves in particular. The female wolf's paw healed after a few days and she and her mate were let back into the forest. Sometimes, Daisy sees them on her travels through the forest. And sometimes, when the moon is full, Daisy likes to give a... Daisy: (imitates a wolf howl) (wolves howling) Daisy: (chuckles) End. Category:Blog posts